Hate of the Fallen
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Ente Isle may be in chaos, but that isn't the only place where hate and underhand tricks are going on. Even in the heavens there are problems. Adora, a young angel, finds her joy and peace destroyed by these terrible problems. She doesn't just blame the heavens though. Instead she finds two targets to channel her anger, and plans to take her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting a job?" A young girl looks up at the older man in surprise.

"You are young, but this is for a child. This child will be blessed, and you are the best." She smiles. The older man chuckles and brushes some of the long wavy blonde hair from the little girls face, helping him to see her eyes, the color of ice.

"I'll do my best!" She giggles.

"Go on then." The girl turns and runs, smiling.

"My first job... my first chance as an angel to help the humans!" She giggles as she runs, happy beyond measure. Others watch as she runs through heaven, her wings flapping in excitement. They whisper, though she doesn't notice.

"The perfect one."

"Even for an angel..."

"Normally she wouldn't be given a blessing like this until she's at least 10 years older. She's only eight..."

* * *

"There." The little girl smiles as she looks down at her target, a small, humble home. She floats down, landing outside the front door. Her wings disappear into her back and she knocks. After a few moments a man opens the door. "Hello!"

"Huh?" He looks down. "Why, hello there." He smiles and kneels to her eye level. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost. Are my mommy and daddy here?" She looks in.

"I... I'm sorry little girl, no. But why don't you come in and I'll get my wife. We'll help you find your mommy and daddy."

"Okay." She walks in and looks around. the man walks into the front room where a woman is sitting with a baby.

"Who is this?"

"She's lost. Honey, why don't you put Alexander in the little crib I made him so we can talk real quick?"

"Okay." She stands and walks to a small crib where she sets the sleeping baby down. "He's sleeping, so don't wake him, okay... what's your name little one?"

"Me? I'm Adora."

"Well Adora, can you be a good girl? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay!" The two adults walk into the next room. Adora smiles and looks at the sleeping baby.

"Alexander, a cute little boy. Your parents are humble in all they do, and have prayed for you to grow with good health, although neither of them has good health. I have come to give you the blessing of the angels." Her wings come out and a feather flies off and in front of Adora. She gently grabs it, then kisses it. "Alexander, you shall receive the blessing of the angels, to grow strong, healthy, and be filled with the love of others. You shall become a great leader one day, and will protect those around you. Now, be blessed little one, and rest in the glory of God." She places the feather on the forehead of the sleeping baby.

"Adora, we want to ask..." The two adults walk back in, but Adora is gone. All that remains is the feather on the sleeping Alexander.

"Cooooooomplete!" Adora giggles. "I did it! I blessed the baby!" She laughs, filled with excitement and pride at accomplishing her first task as an angel as she sits in a tree not far from the house. "I should go home. If I stay out too long..." She sighs. "Ahh, the other angels will pick on me if I'm out so late. I know they will!" She hops out of the tree and flaps her wings.

"Whats this?" She frowns and spins around, then freezes.

"Ah... ah..." She can't speak. Standing before the girl is a monster, an ogre. He smirks.

"Why is such a cute little angel away from heaven, huh? Where the darkness can reach..."

"St-stay back!" Adora tries to fly away, but he grabs her wings and yanks her back down.

"I was just out surveying the land. I want to know what I'm up against. But this is a good catch. I'm sure Lord Satan will promote me if I bring him a divine creature like you."

"No! Stop it!" She kicks him and tries to run.

"Get back here!" He grabs her wing again and yanks her back. He then steps on Adora's wing. She winces.

"S-stop..." She quietly says, the fear overwhelming her.

"I can't have you escaping on me though. I'll just break these wings of yours..." Adora's eyes widen.

"N... n..." Tears fill her eyes. "NO!" She screams, making her voice as high pitched and loud as possible. The demon stumbles back, covering his ears. She jumps up and takes off into the air.

"LITTLE BRAT!" He grabs a large rock and throws it at her. It hits Adora square in the back and brings Adora down, the rock landing on her wing. Adora groans and tries to sit up, her wing is trapped.

"No... No! HELP!" She screams. "Someone! Please! Help!" She tries to push the rock off, no use, it just makes her wing hurt more.

"there are go." She looks at the ogre. "That wing must be broken now." He grabs Adora and shoves the rock off. Indeed, it's broken. He smirks. "Lord Satan will be happy to see you, I'm sure." He laughs.

"No! Let go! LET GO!" She punches the ogre in the eye. He drops her. She tries to run, her broken wing dragging behind her.

"What's this?" She stops, in front of her is a demon, one with a devious smirk. "Little angel..."

"No! Stay away!" She shouts as she runs another direction. He flies after her and scoops her up.

"No, I think I'll be taking you with me."

"No!" Adora struggles. Finally she finds something she needs, a dagger on the demons belt. She grabs it out of the sheath and stabs the demon's arm. He yells and drops her. She falls about 20 feet and hits the ground. She groans again, the pain adding up.

"Little brat!" The demon lands and glares at Adora. She forces herself to stand, though she's very unbalanced. "Come here!"

"No!" She tries to run, he grabs her wrist. Adora struggles. She sees the dagger in his hand and tries to get it. The demon realizes and fights her, trying to keep the dagger out of her hands. During the struggle the demon gets an opening and, in his anger, shoves the dagger into Adora's gut. She takes a few steps back, in shock. Her legs shake and she falls to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"There, now come with me, or you might die from that wound." He says as he walks over. Adora glares up at him.

"I said no!" She stabs the demon, then runs. A forest is nearby. She runs into it and hides. For a while all she can do is lean against a tree trunk, crying, the pain overwhelming. After a while, when she's able to stand again, Adora pushes through the pain and starts flying. She flies up, faltering at times, but eventually makes it to heaven. She tries to find someone to help, but when she's forced to stop behind a wall to rest, she hears voices.

"I heard that Adora was captured."

"Captured?"

"A demon got her. He might have killed her. An angel was watching her and saw."

"No one went to get her?"

"Why would they?" Adora is frozen. Why would they? Everyone loves her, don't they? She behaves, she's nice, she loves being friends with everyone. "That girl is nothing but trouble. They think she'll become a demon if one thing goes wrong. She's either dead or a demon by now."

"Yeah, I can see that. She has to have everything just right, or else everything will be wrong."

"If she doesn't come back I won't care. One less headache for us angels, right?"

"You three, don't talk like that, it's so mean. It's unbecoming!"

"Ah, you're right."

"Perhaps that was a bit far." Adora hangs her head. This, how these angels feel, she never knew that. She forces herself to stand, then she walks around the wall.

"Please, help." She quietly says to the group of female angels.

"A-Adora!"

"It's Adora!" the girls are shocked.

"Q-quick! Get help! Someone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Adora, we can't keep having these problems!"

"I don't care." Adora, now 19, glares at her elder angel. It's been 11 years since she was attacked, and her hatred towards her fellow angels has only grown since her return. Not just for being so hated, but also because they knew she was in danger and were going to just let her die. She's looked into it and just recently found she was sent away to die that day, but her resilience was more than they had predicted, and her being alive wasn't supposed to have happened.

"Ever since we sent you away on your first mission you haven't acted right! Why have you become so disobedient?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Adora!"

"Leave me alone old man." Adora tries to walk away. He grabs her wing.

"Adora!"

"Don't touch me!" She spins around and smacks his hand, then glares at him. "Aren't I supposed to either be dead or a demon by now?" He frowns. "Oh, you thought in all this time I didn't know about that? That everyone hated me? Lecture after lecture from you and all i ever hear are the words of a man who sent me to my death!"

"Adora, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You liar!" Adora shouts. "You planned for me to die!"

"I did no such thing!"

"LIAR!" She growls. "You all wanted me dead. You saw me dying and were going to leave me. What was I to be? A trophy for that demon king? Is that what you sent me to? I held no hatred towards any of you! I wasn't prideful! I wanted to help the humans and get along with everyone! I wanted to be a good angel, nothing more nothing less! And you wanted me to die!" the elder angel just stands there, unable to think of a response. "I'm leaving."

"Wh-what?" Adora walks away.

"Now I know I'm not supposed to even be alive. Well, if you want me to die and leave you so badly then let me ease your mind a little bit." She smirks and looks back at him. "I'll be an angel no longer. you won't have to nag me anymore, will you?" She walks away, planning to head to Ente Isle.

"Adora... I can't let you do that." Adora frowns and looks back, then jumps to the side, avoiding an attack by the man.

"Old fool!" She shouts.

"I don't want to dirty our holy home with blood, but if it must be done!" He attacks again, lunging at Adora. She smirks.

"I don't mind spilling blood." She side steps, then elbows the man in the middle of his back. He falls onto the ground. She steps on his head. "Are you ready to die old man?"

"Adora!" She steps down as hard as she can.

Crunch.

"What was that?"

"It sounded awful." Adora frowns.

"I suppose I should take my leave then." She runs off, leaving heaven, and flying down to Ente Isle. Her wings, once beautiful and white, turn a terrifying black as she floats down towards her new home. She frowns as she looks down, things are in chaos, fires, fighting. "A war is happening, but I didn't realize one of the battle fields was here." Suddenly she flaps her wings and stops her decent, barely avoiding the tip of a blade.

"Demon!"

"The hero I've heard of." Adora smirks. "How funny. My first appearance like this and I run into you. Perhaps for now I should say I'm not with this little quarrel you're having with Satan."

"Shut up demon!" She slashes as Adora.

"I said I'm not fighting this battle!" Adora continues to dodge, finding it hard to keep avoiding the bothersome hero. "Stop it!"

"I won't fall for your tricks!"

"There are no tricks! but if you insist on attacking I can't just let you continue!" Adora gathers power to her hands and flies at the hero. She swipes at her, but the hero dodges. Back and forth they go, Adora worried as she starts to lose. "Not good. I was going to save this for that idiot demon lord." She dodges an attack from the hero and kicks her, sending her flying away. She then raises her left hand and a sword materializes. "You want to play it like this then I have no choice!"

"Bring it demon!" The hero comes back at Adora, slashing at her. Albi blocks.

"Too bad, hero." Albi smirks. "You may not live to fight again."

"You're the one who will die!" She stabs at Adora who blocks with her sword, then slashes at the hero.

"This sword is one I took a great deal of care in creating! It won't lose so easily!"

"My sword was created to destroy creatures like you!"

"Then why am I still alive?!" They go back and forth again, Adora gaining the upper hand. Finally the hero is hit just right, her body twisted and stunned, no ability or time to react as Adora goes to stab her.

"Emilia!" A girl shouts. She blasts Adora with a large concentration of power.

"Etūva! Thank you!" The hero shouts. She recovers, then flies at Adora, slashing the shocked girl. Adora stares in disbelief as her own blood is spilled.

"I... I didn't think her... she..."

"Die!" Emilia stabs Adora, then kicks her, sending her flying into a forest. Adora hits the ground hard, creating a small hole. Adora doesn't feel the pain of hitting the ground though, she's already unconscious...

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Are you alive?" Adora groans and slowly opens her eyes. standing above her is a demon with purple hair and eyes. He stares down at her, his foot lightly kicking her side. "Oh, you are alive. That hero Emilia must be getting sloppy, or perhaps her sword doesn't work as well as she thinks it does on fallen angels." He smirks.

"Go away." Adora groans, shutting her eyes and covering them with her arm.

"Hey! Is that anything to say to someone who can help you out?"

"I'm not gonna die, go away."

"You might if you just lay here and don't treat your wounds."

"I'm fine."

"You're annoying."

"And you aren't?" Adora moves her arm and glares up at the boy. "Leave me be."

"Fine. But try standing up." He smirks and takes a couple steps back. Adora sighs, not wanting to move. She knows she is near death, and the pain is quite overbearing, but she can't stand to have this kid smirk at her. She forces herself to stand, a difficult and painful process, but winds up falling back over. "I think you made my point."

"Shut up."

"Truth is I already fixed you up a bit, the stab at least." He sighs. "But she got you pretty good."

"Why do you care?"

"Because," he smirks, "I was just like this not long ago, and I figure you'll owe me and become my servant."

"Tch, not a chance." Adora again makes herself stand, this time managing to stay upright. She glares at the boy. "I've made a choice to live alone and not have to deal with others, so leave me be."

"Fine, have it your way. You're going to die like that."

"Get lost already!" Adora creates her sword and slashes at the boy. He jumps back. She turns and starts walking away.

"You really shouldn't waste your energy."

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Listen, do you want to kill the hero?"

"Of course, her and her annoying friend who put me in the state."

"Then join me. I'm going to get rid of Emilia and Satan both."

"both?" Adora looks back at the boy. "What makes you so against Satan?"

"If I help get rid of him then I can be restored to my rightful place."

"I see. You just want to become an angel again. I have no such interest. I don't intend to go back."

"But you have something against him?"

"Yes." Adora grips the hilt of her sword tightly. "I blame him and this stupid war he started for whats happened to me, at least in part."

"Then join me. Soon we can make our move against him and hero Emilia both. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I don't want to join anyone. Go away." She continues walking, the sword disappearing.

"Fine. But tell me what your name is at least."

"Adora."

"I'm Lucifer." Adora stops and looks back.

"Lucifer, a servant of Satan... Well, I have no business with you. I don't care." She continues walking away. "Just don't bother me and I won't bother you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Help!" Adora, who has been on ente isle for a few months now, looks out the window of the small home she built on the edge of a forest. She sees a young girl being chased by a monster.

"Of course." Adora sighs. She built the house in a battle filled area, though she has been able to relax without much problem because no monsters or demons dare approach her, and no humans tend to wander near the forest. However when they do she refuses to let them just get killed. She walks out of her house just as the young girl trips. "Hey! Creep!" The monster, a tall, furry, three eyed thing looks at Adora. "Beat it!"

"My food!" It yells at Adora, then goes to stab the girl with its claws.

"AHHH!" The girls screams. Suddenly the arm of the beast is gone. It howls in pain. The girl stares in disbelief.

"I said to beat it. This is my area." Adora, who is now on the other side of the girl and beast, back to them, looks back over her shoulder, glaring. "So beat it!" The monster runs.

"I... I'm... you..." The girl starts crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Adora smiles as she walks over to the girl. She takes the girls hand and pulls her up onto her feet. "Go on home."

"But... my momma... a-and my papa..." She sniffles. Adora frowns.

"I understand, no need to continue." Adora sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "Geeze kid."

"You... are you an angel? Your wings... are you a demon?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm a demon. I used to be an angel, but I got mad and did some bad stuff."

"You... are you..." The girl looks at Adora in fear.

"Hey, don't freak out kid." Adora smiles. "Listen, I did bad things because I was mad. But I don't like humans getting hurt. That's all I ever thought my work should be about, but instead I was hurt and I found out the hard way that even amongst angels things aren't right. So please, don't be scared. I promise I will never hurt you."

"B-but... D-demons are bad! They do terrible things!"

"Yeah, and I'm not saying I'm good. What I'm saying is even though I'm bad I don't want to hurt you. Even bad people can have good things about them."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now, come on. I'll take you to an orphanage thats still going and..." Adora reaches to pick up the girl.

"No! I don't wanna go! I..." The girl sniffles, then starts crying.

"Ah, uh, d-don't... don't cry." Adora kneels and tries to calm the girl down, but she isn't doing all that great a job.

"I-I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!"

"Hey, you can't stay with me."

"Why?" The girl looks at Adora, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah, that is..." Adora rubs her neck. "I'm not, you know, I'm not... I don't know..."

"I don't wanna go!" The girl hugs Adora, crying into her chest.

"Ah, kid..." Adora sighs. "Okay, okay, just stop crying!" The girl looks up at Adora, now quiet. "Listen, for a little while you can stay with me. But if you become a bother I'm sending you away!"

"O-okay..." The girl rubs her eyes.

"Come on then." Adora stands. The girl grabs her hand and they start walking. "Whats your name then?"

"R-Rin..."

"Rin? That's a nice name. And how old are you?"

"I'm 10..."

* * *

Months later Rin is still living with Adora, who has added to her once humble home to accommodate the girl and all her needs. Adora is cooking breakfast when Rin, who has been learning to hunt and defend herself, runs into the house and to the kitchen.

"Adora! Hey! I just heard the hero is almost to Satan!" Rin shouts.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Adora looks at Rin as Rin sets a couple rabbits on the counter.

"I decided to go out into the field where more humans are and I heard a few people talking while I was hunting the rabbits. They said that Hero Emilia is closing in on Satan, and soon she'll be fighting him."

"I see." Adora smirks, thinking about the plans she's been coming up with, one after the other, covering all the situations that she can possibly imagine. "Ah, but at this rate it won't matter, they'll kill each other." She sighs.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." Adora smiles at Rin, then returns to looking at the soup she's making. _I need to be careful. I never told Rin that I want to kill Satan and Hero Emilia both. She'd probably never forgive me if I told her that. After all, she looks up to Emilia so much._

"Adora, can we go?"

"Go?" Rin smiles.

"I want to go see the battle. If its with you then it'd be fine, right?"

"No, it's too dangerous for you Rin." Adora shakes her head. _Not a bad idea for me though, going and jumping into that fight. It's Satan's minion who brought my world crashing down. If it weren't for him I'd probably have gone on believing that what I was doing was good and right, and that us angels are all as capable and devoted to our duties as I used to be. I wonder if I had been older when I heard those women if I could have handled that information better... But its no use thinking now. They betrayed me in the end, someone who was so devoted to her work. I don't want to go back to that._

"But, I want to see the Hero win!"

"No!" Adora frowns at Rin. "Listen here Rin, you're just a child. I won't allow you to go somewhere so dangerous!"

"I just..." Rin looks down. Adora sighs.

"Rin, go wash up. I'll get breakfast ready. I'll cook up your rabbits too." Adora smiles. "Go on then."

"Alright." Rin runs to the bathroom to wash up. Adora grabs the rabbits and begins cleaning them.

"I'll have to go get more information about this. I'll take Rin to town and ask around while she plays with the other kids." When she finishes she cuts up and cooks the rabbit. She and Rin sit down to eat. When they finish eating Rin starts washing the dishes. "Rin, hurry with those. I want to go to town today. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes!" Rin shouts excitedly. Adora giggles.

"You're adorable." She then walks to her room, her wings, which she normally leaves out, disappear. She grabs her white cloak with the black trimmings and puts it on. "Alright. If things sound promising I'll have to find somewhere to leave Rin. It's dangerous here... I wonder if she'd be willing to spend a little while in the orphanage. I know she won't go permanently, but perhaps for a short while she'll be fine." She walks out and waits for Rin to finish and get ready to leave. When Rin's ready they start walking, heading to the nearest town. When they arrive Adora holds a small bag out to Rin.

"Whats this?"

"I need to talk with some people. You can go play and buy yourself a treat or two. I'll find you when I'm done, okay?"

"Alright!" Rin grabs the bag and starts running. "Bye Adora!" She shouts as she disappears into the crowd of people.

"Bye." Adora smiles, waving to Rin. She then looks around, deciding to first head to the local pub. She walks in and takes a seat at the counter. "Hello." Adora smiles at the bartender. "Just some water please. I can't handle alcohol all that well."

"Thats fine." The bartender smiles and gets a glass of water for Adora. "What brings you here little lady?"

"Well I live out away from most everyone. I don't get news much, but I heard a snippet about the Hero closing in on Satan. I was hoping to know more."

"Closing in? We just got news that she won. But Satan disappeared through a portal with one of his followers. The Hero followed, but no one else made it through." The bartender says as he dries some of his freshly washed glasses.

"Ah, really?" Adora's shocked, and agitated. _So much for joining the fray and getting revenge._

"Yeah. We just heard about that less than an hour ago. We're gonna be having a huge celebration tonight!" He laughs. "People are already celebrating. Otherwise this pub would be empty. Even I wouldn't be in here! But when I came in to get ready for the celebrations they refused to stay out!" Adora laughs lightly.

"Thats all wonderful to hear. Here, I know you don't charge for water, but you've been such a wonderful help. I have to go though." Adora leaves some money on the table and walks out. She growls. "Thats an annoyance. How am I to get my revenge if I can't find them? I need more information, but I already know this is no use. I'll have to find a higher up, someone who really knows..." She stops, then sighs angrily. "Ah, he might be of some help, but I don't want to go to him. I suppose I don't have much choice though..." Adora walks to a park, deciding to relax for a while and give Rin more time to play. She sits there, allowing a couple hours to pass by.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin frowns and looks at the cloaked stranger sitting down next to her. She recognizes his voice.

"I suppose you saved me some searching."

"I thought you might reconsider joining me."

"I don't want to join you." Adora moves some hair out of her face. "But I do want to know what happened."

"Well I won't just give out information like that."

"What do you want then, Lucifer?"

"Don't say my name so casually in public. After all, I'm dead, aren't I?" He smirks.

"What do you want?" Adora glares at him.

"I want you to join us. It'd make things easier on me. Of course I don't need you. But if it means less work..."

"I said no."

"then I guess I'm done." He starts to stand.

"Wait!" He sits back down. Adora sighs angrily. "Fine, fine, I'll help a bit."

"Wonderful. Then we'll just bring you with us."

"With?"

"They escaped to another world. Olba and I are going to follow." Lucifer smirks.

"What are you getting out of this? Revenge on the hero? What about Olba?"

"I'll be restored. Didn't I tell you before? I'll be an angel again. Simple as that."

"Fine fine, sounds interesting anyways." Adora looks at the couple walking past them, then back at Lucifer.

"Good. Meet us in this town." He hands her a slip of paper. "We're leaving soon. We'll need time to understand the new world and get used to whatever changes there are."

"I got it." He stands and walks away. Adora looks down at the paper. "Yeah, this may take quite a while. I'll have to figure something out with Rin. I hope she won't be too upset, being without me. But... I have a bad feeling about going to wherever this other world is... I wonder, is it different? Or is it like Ente Isla? This is troublesome..."


	4. Chapter 4

"No! I'm still coming!" Rin shouts as she holds onto Adora's cloak. They're in their home, Adora with a small back and her cloak, ready to leave.

"Rin! Stay here!" Adora says.

"No! If you're going to a new world you can't be alone!" Rin yells as she runs in front of the door, blocking Adora's way outside.

"Why not?" Adora frowns.

"Because you need me!"

"Oh? How so?"

"Because!" Adora looks at Rin as tears fill her eyes. It's been a few weeks since Adora began trying to convince Rin to stay, but its been no use. Rin wants to explore the new world Adora is going to. "Why do you have to go anyways?! Aren't you happy with me?!"

"I am, but I have something I need to do." Adora says plainly.

"What?"

"Something important."

"What is it?!"

"Something important!"

"TELL ME!" Rin yells. Adora growls, then she sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Fine. If you insist. Perhaps you'll understand why you need to stay here." Adora looks at Rin with a cool, almost emotionless expression. "I am going there to help kill Hero Emilia and Maou Satan." Rin is shocked. For a few moments there is silence, Rin not knowing how to respond. Tears then start building up in her eyes.

"Why?" She quietly asks.

"I blame Satan for my becoming a fallen angel. I almost died at the hands of his army, and then had my world shattered. Then Emilia almost killed me when I had done nothing but come down to Ente Isla. I want my revenge on them." _This is for the best. She may hate me, but that's okay. I'm doing something worth hating after all. _Adora thinks to herself.

"Adora..." Rin sniffles, then she hugs Adora tightly. "Don't go without me!"

"Wh-what?" Now Adora is shocked as she looks down at the young girl that is clinging to her.

"I... I remember what you said, when you saved me... That even bad people can have good things about them. I... I thought you must be a nice bad person... But... But I decided you can't be so bad. I don't know why... why you're a demon... but, you can't do this!" Rin looks up into Adora's eyes. "You aren't that bad! You won't kill Hero Emilia! You wouldn't! So I have to come! I have to come so when I'm right I can say 'I told you so!' to you!"

"Ah, Rin..." Adora looks at the young girl with a regretful expression. "Rin, I can't... You can't..."

"Please Adora... Please..."

"I..." Adora sighs. "Alright, alright. But I will send you back if its too dangerous!"

"Okay!" Rin smiles.

"Come on then." Adora flaps her wings. "Lets go..."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're bringing this kid." Lucifer mumbles as Olba opens the gate.

"Shut it. I couldn't leave her behind."

"I don't like him." Rin says as she clings to Adora.

"I know, he's annoying."

"Hey!"

"Come on!" Olba shouts.

"Fine, fine. Lets go Rin." Adora grabs Rin's hand, then through the gate they go. Rin looks around, amazed by everything she's seeing.

"Adora... When we get to the new world, how do we know it won't be dangerous for everyone?"

"We know enough about the place to know its safe for us." Olba says. "Don't worry little one."

"Okay." When they finally reach the other side they're in a room, a classroom.

"Whats this?"

"This is the other world." Adora walks to the door of the room, her wings disappearing. "We can't be slow now. If we're going to defeat them then we need to get as much information as possible." She tries to open the door, but its stuck. "Tch."

"Adora, calm down. We need to asses ourselves first." Olba says.

"Yeah, I feel weaker here. I'm losing power really quickly." Lucifer says.

"I know. I noticed as soon as we arrived that I'm already becoming weaker. This world doesn't seem magic friendly. But that only strengthens the necessity to find out what we need right now." Adora forces the door open, making one of the boards fall off. "I see, boarded up... Hey, Rin, lets go."

"Okay!" Rin, who had lingered behind while Adora fought with the door, runs up and grabs Adora's hand.

"Why are you taking her? I could stay here with her and..." Olba starts.

"No, I don't trust either of you with her." Adora glares back at them. "Come on Rin." The two walk out. They explore the building a bit, then they head outside, Adora in her white cape and Rin in her blue one, hoods up. When they leave the building they discover there is more to the school than just where they were. They eventually get out onto the street and start walking.

"Adora, this place is strange."

"Yeah, it is... I can hear the people talking, they're speaking a different language." Adora looks around as the two enter a shopping district. "Hmm... This is definitely different. Well, we can't go back now."

"What? Why? Aren't you working with them?"

"No." Adora smirks. "I have no intention of working with Lucifer and Olba. But I wanted to get here, and I had no clue where here was before. Now that we're here I don't need them. We're going to continue without them, okay?"

"Okay. I didn't like them anyways." Rin smiles. Adora then frowns.

"But, Rin, understand..." Adora pauses, then sighs. "I will sound hypocritical here, but using people isn't good. I know I'm setting a bad example but..."

"I understand. Lets keep going! I wanna learn more!" Rin happily shouts. Adora smiles. They find their way to an empty corner store where an older man is working, restocking shelves currently. Adora walks up to the man. He turns around, about to talk, when Adora starts to speak, though her Japanese, having been a recent study for her, is very broken.

"I'm new... Can you help? We just... just arrived." Adora says, blushing. _This is so embarrassing, being so poor at this language._

"You're new? Your japanese is pretty poor." He chuckles. Adora sighs, annoyed.

"Fine then." She looks into the mans eyes and uses her ever weakening power to control him. "Tell me more about this place. I have only learned a little."

"Yes, of course." The man says.

"Adora?" Rin quietly says.

"Its okay Rin." Adora smiles at Rin, then again looks at the man. "Now tell me about this Japan we're in. The people, the life style, I need to know everything..."

* * *

"Adora! Look! The bathroom is so pretty!" Rin shouts as she runs around their new home. Adora gained as much knowledge as she could about Japan, then she went and got the paperwork for Rin and her pushed through. Their names now are Rin and Adora Ayume, two sisters who don't have parents. Rin is currenlty being enrolled in a school, while Adora must look for a job. But as they look around the apartment they're going to rent Adora is happy. They went to a few different stores, Adora using her power to get money and other necessities, using much of it up. She left Rin outside all but the first, not wanting her to be involved, and kept her hood over her face. They found this apartment for rent, which was halved with some non-magic charming from Adora to the young male landlord.

"I'm glad you like it Rin."

"Is this my room?" Rin asks as she looks at one of the two bedrooms.

"Yeah, that one can be yours."

"I like it." Rin giggles.

"I'm glad. Now remember, you need to study Japanese diligently. In a week or two you'll be starting school. I checked the sorts of things you'll need to know and I can teach you what you don't already know. You're a quick learner." Adora pats Rin's head, making Rin smile.

"Thank you!"

"Why don't you explore the neighborhood a bit? Remember the japanese you know. You could practice a bit. A few men are going to bring our stuff in for us."

"Alright." Rin runs outside. Adora sighs.

"My magic is almost gone. I'll have to use the last of it to make sure Rin and I are ready for living in this society. I have a good grasp on the language now, but Rin needs help with the language and with her school work. I'll have to force that knowledge into her head as best I can. I wonder how I'm to get more magic. I did notice..." Adora walks to a window and looks outside. They're on the second floor of the apartment complex, which is in a fairly nice neighborhood. She sees Rin outside, walking around. She finds a young lady who is reading and tries to talk, clearly having problems with her limited language abilities. "There were a few times where those clerks were absolutely terrified when I walked in. I noticed, although it was just a little, that I gained more power. I wonder..."

* * *

"Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"I'd hope not." Adora and a man stand up and shake hands. "I'll be seeing you when you start on Monday."

"I'm looking forward to working with you." Adora is shown out of an office, then makes her way towards an elevator. It's been a few weeks since she and Rin came to Japan. Rin has been in school for a few days now, but Adora is just now getting a job. She grabs her cellphone and checks the time. "Good, schools out. I'll pick her up and we can celebrate. I have a little extra money still." She dials a number and waits.

"Hello?" Comes the young voice.

"Rin, I got the job."

"Really? For the big boss? Even though he wanted someone with experience?"

"Yep! Isn't this great? I thought we could get some icecream and I'd make an extra nice dinner tonight to celebrate. You still at your school? I can come pick you up."

"Yeah! I'll wait for you!"

"Good girl. I'll be there soon!" Adora hangs up and starts walking. "Thank goodness the school and this place are so close to home. I'm definitely glad I can go get Rin from school now and then. I've been worried these last couple of days. But using the last of my magic to make sure we can blend in has paid off. Still..." Adora frowns. "I need more than this though. I'm running on empty, and that's dangerous. If I meet up with Lucifer and Olba again then I wont be able to defend Rin properly..." Adora gets in the elevator alone and heads down to the main floor. "I need to do more research. I was told I'll be getting a laptop as a starting gift since I don't have one of my own. I'll take advantage of that to do my research." Adora gets to the main floor and starts walking to Rin's school, wondering about the different possibilities she'll need to explore. When Adora arrives at Rin's school the two start walking, Rin telling Adora all about her day at school. Adora smiles, happy to listen to the silliness. They walk for a while, the two just enjoying being out and about. they wind up walking into a MgRonald. When they walk up Adora smiles at the cashier.

"Welcome!"

"Thank you, we..." She stops as she realizes something. _N-no way! Satan! Satan is... working here?_

"Something wrong?"

"Adora?" Rin looks up at Adora, confused.

"Ah, sorry, you just look familiar is all." Adora smiles. "Two icecreams please Mr... Sadao."

"Chocolate!" Rin jumps up and down with excitement.

"Vanilla is fine for me." Adora says as she smiles down at Rin, then looks back at Sadao.

"Alright! Two icecreams! Anything else?"

"No, thats all." Adora pulls her wallet out of her pocket and grabs some money. "This should be about right." She hands the money over.

"Yes. And your change will be 20 yen."

"I'll take it!" Rin smiles. Adora smiles and ruffles Rin's hair.

"Okay, you can take the money. Don't lose any." Rin smiles as she takes the change. "Thank you Mr. Sadao."

"No problem. Here are your icecreams." An employee hands the two icecream cones over to Sadao and he hands them to Adora.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing! Have a nice day!"

"You too." As they walk away Adora hands Rin her icecream.

"Yum!" Rin starts eating. Adora licks hers once, but is distracted. Rin notices. "Adora? Whats wrong? Is it Mr. Sadao?"

"Yeah..."

"You said you know him. is that true?"

"We never met in person, but yeah, he's from Ente Isla."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Rin... That man was Demon Lord Satan..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Purse snatchings have been increasing. Women are warned..." Adora flips the channel, not wanting to listen to the news. Her apartment has been furnished with some not-so-legally gained items, including a nice tv, a red couch and love seat pair, a soft red rug, maple dinning room set, and a few other things.

"Lately bad things have been happening." Rin says as she reads her book for school.

"Yeah. It's probably because of Ente Isla."

"Really?" Rin looks up from her book and at Adora.

"Yeah. Even the earthquakes are probably because Emilia and Satan are here."

"I wanna meet Emilia!"

"I know you do. Maybe I'll let you say hello before I kill her." Adora smirks at Rin.

"NO!" Rin shouts. Adora laughs.

"Relax, no need to make a fuss. I'll make you go home before I finish with her." Adora sips some tea.

"You're so mean to me." Rin mumbles.

"Ah, but you asked for it. I was gonna leave you with the nice orphanage people but you're a stubborn kid."

"I'll make sure you don't kill Hero Emilia!"

"And how would you do that?"

"Um..." Rin looks down, unable to conjure up an ideas. Adora smiles.

"You're cute Rin. Just do your work and don't worry about those sort of things." Adora pulls out her phone and checks the clock. "Well, I've been doing really well and made lots of money. We can go out and eat somewhere nice tonight if you finish your reading."

"I wanna go back to our MgRonalds." Rin smiles. "Mr. Sadao is so nice! He gives me extra icecream."

"You'll get fat if we keep eating there." Adora shakes her head, laughing.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin blushes and glares at Adora. "I wanna go see Mr. Sadao!"

"I got it, don't worry." Adora finishes her tea then stands and walks into her kitchen, separated from the living room by a counter. She puts the cup in the sink, then looks around the apartment. Its not super fancy, but its nicely furnished with good looking pieces. There are even pictures of her and Rin on the walls, and Rin has her first test, an A amazingly, on the fridge. "Well, hurry up then. We'll go to the MgRonald and you can say hello to Mr. Sadao." Adora grabs her purse and waits for Rin to finish her reading. When she does the two head outside and downstairs. They start walking, heading to MgRonalds. When they walk in its quiet.

"Mr. Sadao!" Rin shouts as she runs to the counter.

"Ah, Rin! You come here a lot, don't you?"

"Ahuh." Rin smiles. Adora walks up.

"She insisted we come here to eat." Adora giggles. "She's taken a liking to you Mr. Sadao."

"You know I don't mind if you call me Maou. You come by so often, I feel like we're friends."

"thats good to hear." Adora smiles. "We'll just have our usual."

"Alright." Maou gets the food and Adora pulls out her money. When he comes back she pays and then she and Rin take their usual seats in a booth next to a window to eat.

"Adora, how come you don't tell Mr. Sadao you know he's Satan?" Rin quietly asks.

"Because I want to keep quiet until I find Emilia." Adora takes a fry and uses it to steal some of Rin's icecream.

"Hey!" Rin frowns. Adora laughs.

"You're so cute Rin." Adora eats the fry and icecream, then starts eating her burger.

"Maou!"

"Hello." Adora looks back to see a red haired girl she's spotted before a few times around here.

"You are so!" The girl looks mad.

"A number one meal? No pickles?"

"I can't take this! You..."

"Large everything? Understood! coming right up!"

"She's weird." Rin says giggling. Clearly the woman hears this.

"I am not weird! He's weird!" She shouts.

"Please don't shout, there's no need." Adora politely says with a smile.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that at you." She glares at Maou. "Just him."

"You're funny." Rin giggles.

"Um, thanks?" She looks back at the two of them.

"I'm Rin!"

"Rin, don't..." Adora starts.

"I'm Emi." Emi smiles. Adora stops, then smirks.

"Ah, Emi, nice to meet you." Adora smiles at her. "My name is Adora, and this is my little sister. Do you come here often? I've seen you around a few times."

"Ah, not really."

"Here's your order." Maou says. Emi looks at it, then sighs and pays. She walks over and joins Rin and Adora.

"We come all the time. Mr. Sadao is so nice." Rin smiles.

"He's evil." Emi mumbles.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's doing so well and trying so hard. Isn't nice to see someone who cares so much about people?" Adora smiles. Emi just eats her burger, annoyed.

"Are you and Maou friends then?" Rin innocently asks.

"NO WAY!"

"You seem so close though." Adora chimes in with a smirk.

"As close as North and South."

"Well, sometimes the best of friends can be the worst of enemies." Adora eats her burger.

"We aren't friends." Emi mumbles as she eats a few fries.

"You're definitely silly." Rin says.

"I'm not... Whatever." Emi sighs. Adora giggles.

"Just relax. There's nothing to get so worked up over. After all..." Adora smirks at Emi. "He's not going back anytime soon."

"What?" Emi frowns, looking at Adora.

"Hurry up Rin. I know you still have your math homework."

"Ah! Adora! I..." Rin frowns.

"You... You're..."

"I'm what?" Adora eats a fry.

"You're... you're from Ente Isla aren't you?" Emi asks.

"You're from there too?" Rin asks.

"Both of you?"

"You're quite slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Adora shakes her head. "I'm sure Maou knew from the start that we're from there. I knew right away he's Satan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thats a secret." Adora winks at Emi.

"Emi! Emi! Do you know where Hero Emilia is?" Rin asks.

"Rin..." Adora sighs.

"You like the Hero?" Emi asks.

"Yeah." Rin smiles. "Though Adora..."

"Rin." Rin stops. "Rin, this IS Hero Emilia."

"What?" Rin is surprised. Then she smiles. "Emilia! Yay!" Rin hugs Emi, surprising her. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long! You are so awesome!"

"She's not that great." Maou says. Everyone watches him walk over.

"You just say that because you're Satan, Mr. Sadao." Rin sticks her tongue out at Maou.

"Rin, behave yourself."

"Who are you anyways?" Maou asks. "I've been wondering for a while now."

"Thats a secret." Adora smirks at Maou. "In truth, you wouldn't recognize my name. We've never met in person. I've met Emi before though."

"You have? I don't remember you."

"How surprising. It's not like my hair changed color or anything." Emi frowns. "Too bad. If you can't figure it out then thats it for now." Adora sips some of her soda.

"You'll tell me at least, right?" Maou smiles.

"Not a chance."

"But I don't know you. I wont tell Emi."

"Too bad." Adora glares at Maou and a chill runs down his spine. "Anyways, hurry up Rin." Adora smiles at Rin.

"You're done already Adora?" Maou looks at Adora's tray.

"Yeah." Adora stands and walks to a trash to throw her stuff away. She's managed to finish her food off quickly, so she only throws away a few fries.

"Rin, you'll tell me right?" Maou asks as he steals Adora's seat.

"Sorry. If Adora won't tell you then I can't."

"Why?"

"Because she saved me. She's a good person, and if she thinks we shouldn't say then I wont." Rin smiles.

"Saved you?"

"Rin, I said hurry." Adora says as she walks back over.

"Sorry Adora." Rin quickly eats. She then sneaks under the table and gets out. "Bye Hero! By Satan!" Rin waves at them. Adora grabs the tray and throws the trash away, then she and Rin leave. "Adora, why cant we tell them?"

"Because I don't need Emilia realizing I'm a fallen angel." Adora says. "And I don't need Satan figuring out I'm an enemy."

"But... Can't you not fight them?"

"I told you before we came to this world what I intended."

"But, just..." Rin looks down. "I like both of them. They're so nice to me..."

"I know." Adora sighs and pats Rin's head. "Lets hurry home, okay?"

"Okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No." Adora is sitting in MgRonalds in her usual booth, Maou is sitting across from her.

"Come on! Emi isn't anywhere around here."

"Not a chance." Adora sips her soda. Maou sighs.

"Fine... Where is Rin?"

"She made some friends at school and got invited to a slumber party. She's gone until tomorrow." Adora sighs. "I don't know what to do without her actually."

"She seems like a good kid. Is she actually your sister? She said you saved her."

"We're not related. She was being attacked by a monster when I found her. I saved her but I hadn't planned on taking her in." Adora shakes her head. "She refused to leave me though."

"Sounds annoying."

"I don't mind."

"So, are you even human?"

"Why would you ask that?" Adora raises an eyebrow.

"If she's being attacked by a monster then, unless you're really fast, you probably wouldn't have been able to save her if you were a human."

"You're no fun." Adora smirks. "No, I'm not human."

"Are you here on my side?" Maou leans forward on the table.

"I'm here for myself." Adora leans back into her seat.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not gonna say."

"You're not human, so are you a demon? an angel? Probably not an angel, I'd be able to tell."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm on break."

"You're just as annoying as I thought you'd be." Adora sips her soda. "Demon Lord Satan, what an annoying little brat. Even as a kid I probably could have beaten you to a pulp. All the stories I hear, it sounds like you're so weak that you hide behind your loyal lackies."

"What did you just say?" Maou glares at Adora. She smirks, then starts laughing.

"Geeze, that was easy. Careful you don't get too flustered. After all, this world is still a battle field, isn't it?"

"I don't want it to be." Maou sighs. "I want to rule this world without destroying anything."

"I see." Adora plays with her straw. _What am I doing? The more I talk the more I give away. I don't do well with boredom... _"I should go." Adora stands.

"What? Why? We're having fun, aren't we?" Maou stands as well.

"I suppose. But there are things I need to take care of, and things I don't want to deal with quite yet. Forgive me, another time Maou." Adora walks out, still sipping her soda. "Am I really so lonely that I'm talking so easily with him? What I need to be doing is replenishing my magic. I doubt he knows how..." She sighs. "This is so annoying!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me then." Adora stops and turns around. Lucifer is standing there, although he has a cloak on with the hood up. Adora smirks.

"Ah, sorry. I just didn't want to deal with a brat like you. You see, I'm not very good with group stuff. I have Rin, but thats about all I can handle."

"Adora..." Lucifer glares at her.

"Forgive me, but I'm not lonely enough to talk with you." Adora starts walking away.

"You'll regret your decision Adora!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Adora walks back home, stopping first at a book store along the way. When she gets home she starts reading, wondering if there is any useful information inside her books. Eventually she falls asleep, a book covering her face...

* * *

"Earthquakes are annoying." Adora sighs as she goes through a store, wondering what she should buy. Nothing of hers was destroyed in an earthquake a little while back, but she wants to get some stuff to keep everything safe. "I wish I could bolt the shelves back. How annoying. Maybe I'll put all the heavy stuff at the bottom, that should help a little. Nothing here interests me." Adora picks up a tea pot. "This thing is hideous. Green and purple and orange... I don't like any of these colors. Oh well." She sighs and puts the tea pot back, then looks around the aisle she's in, filled with the stores more random goods. "I guess there isn't anything useful I could buy. I'll just hope the next one doesn't do too much..." Adora stops a moment, then she quickly gets out from between the shelves. Just as she gets out the ground starts to shake. People start screaming, panicking.

"Please! Stay calm!" Employees try to shout and direct people away from dangerous spots. Suddenly a shelf starts to wobble more than the others, then more, until finally it starts to come down, spilling its contents as it tips over, hitting another shelf, starting a chain reaction of 5 shelves.

"LIDA!" A woman screams. Adora sees, down on the other side of the store, in the middle of an aisle, a little girl has been hit on the head by several cans that had fallen. "LIDA!" Adora drops her bag and starts running. She can feel some power returning to her. She channels the power into her feet, using it to speed herself up. She grabs the unconscious girl and runs out of the aisle as the shelf crashes down. "Lida! My baby!" As the mother runs over, tripping up over different things as she goes, the earthquake quiets down. "Lida! Thank you! You saved her!"

"Its nothing. After all, it wouldn't make sense for me to leave an innocent little girl alone in such a dangerous situation." Adora hands the girl over. "Get her to a hospital right away. I don't see much more than this cut on her head, but there's probably a good deal of internal damage to her brain."

"You're right. Thank you!" The woman runs, wanting to get outside and to the hospital as quickly as possible. Adora stands there a moment, then she walks around the mess of fallen shelves, heading back to where she dropped her bag. She picks it up and looks around. People are scared, upset, in shock.

"I think I understand now. This is how I'll have to get my magic back..." Adora starts walking out. "This... this isn't worth it for me. I can't do this to the humans... I can't..."

* * *

"You saved a little girl?"

"Ah, yeah." Adora sighs. She's sitting at MgRonalds with Rin, who is devouring some of her favorite food, while talking with Maou who is sitting next to Rin, across from Adora.

"Adora is the best." Rin says.

"Yeah, well I saved at least 20 people!"

"Whatever." Adora looks at Rin, then at Maou. "I'm just glad I was able to protect that little girl. If she had died while I could have helped... I couldn't live with that."

"You really do sound like an angel. You can't be though."

"Who says?" Adora smirks.

"Are you an angel?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Rin, is she an angel?"

"Don't answer that Rin." Rin looks at Maou, then takes a bite of her burger, not answering the question. In fact she has quite a good poker face. Adora laughs. "You're so cute Rin." Adora smiles and Rin smiles back.

"You're no help. No more extra icecream."

"Whaaaaaaat? That's mean! Mr. Sadao!" Rin whines.

"Maou, your break is about over. I'm gonna start mine." Chiho says as she walks over.

"Yeah, alright." Maou stands and heads back. Chiho takes his place.

"Chiho!" Rin smiles.

"Hi Rin." Chiho smiles. "Hi Adora."

"Hello." Adora smiles. _This girl is a bit annoying... I won't want her around when I go after Maou and Emi. She'll probably get in the way. Same for Rin really..._

"Chiho, Mr. Sadao said he won't give me extra icecream anymore." Rin whines with big sad eyes.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll make sure he's nice to you." Chiho says.

"Yay!" Rin giggles. "Chiho is always so nice, I'm happy about that."

"You're always nice too Rin." Chiho says. She looks at Adora. "You two have been coming by a lot lately."

"Rin just loves coming here." Adora glances out a window, seeing the people walk past. "And I suppose since we've come here I haven't been big on making many friends, so Maou is one of the few people I can freely talk too."

"Well I'm glad you're here. It's fun having you two come by so much." Chiho happily says. "I wonder if Emi is going to come by today. I think she said she's getting off work early today."

"I got off pretty early myself." Adora sips her soda.

"You know, we don't get to talk much." Chiho says. "Where are you two from anyways?"

"Us? Oh, well, we're from a small town a bit of a ways away. It's nowhere special, so you probably wouldn't recognize the name." Adora pulls her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. "I'll need to be going soon. I may be off work, but I have some things I need to do before going in on monday. Rin, hurry up now. No more playing with your food."

"Ahh. Okay." Rin, who had been pretending her fries were Adora and Maou having a fight, returns to eating her food.

"Sorry Chiho, but we're going to be leaving you it seems." Adora stands and looks out the window. She spots Emi across the street, trying to look inconspicuous by reading a newspaper and leaning on a building. "But I think I saw Emi, so I'm sure she'll be coming in and can keep you company." Adora looks at Rin who is done with her food. Chiho stands and lets run out with her tray and half filled soda. "I'll see you later Chiho."

"Bye Adora!" Chiho says before sitting back down.

"Bye Chiho!" Rin happy shouts as she throws her garbage away and puts the tray up. She sips her soda as the two walk outside. They cross the street and, as they walk past her, Adora grabs the paper out from Emi's hands.

"Hey!" Emi glares at Adora who stops and smirks back at her.

"Chiho could use some company. Maybe you should go talk with her rather than pointlessly stand out here, watching for a random act of evil that isn't going to happen."

"Ah..." Emi doesn't know how to respond.

"Adora!" Adora looks down and sees Rin frowning at her. "Don't be so mean to Emi!"

"Rin, geeze..." Adora sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

"Can I have my paper back?" Emi asks.

"Yeah. But you should still go talk with Chiho." Adora holds the paper out to Emi who angrily takes it back. "Come on Rin." The two continue walking.

"Adora, why are you so mean to Emi?" Rin frowns.

"I've told you everything before Rin."

"But you shouldn't be so mean to her!" Rin shouts. "She didn't know you were still good!"

"Rin." Adora sighs. "Don't start this again. You aren't going to change anything."

"I am too!" Adora lightly bops Rin on the head.

"Stubborn child. You really need to learn to your place."

"That hurt." Rin whines. Adora shakes her head.

"I actually have some research to do. Do you want to buy a new book to read while we're at the store?"

"Ah, maybe." Rin looks down. Adora sighs.

"Rin, come on, cheer up."

"I just don't want you to kill anyone." Rin quietly says. "I like Emi and Maou, and so does Chiho. It'll be really sad if you kill them."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you shouldn't have come." Adora runs her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I should send you home. That might be..."

"No! I'll stay!" Rin frowns. "I'll change your mind yet!" Adora smiles slightly.

"Stubborn little brat." They come up on the book store. "Come on, I have a couple books I wanted to buy. You go and find a few you'll like. You're supposed to be reading for school, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Rin runs in, deciding to find a couple of fun books and take advantage of Adora's offer. Adora walks in and looks around at the shelves of books.

"I hope I can find something better in these books." She walks over to historical books. _Because I don't think I could make myself use humans in such a cruel way just to gain a bit more power..._


End file.
